Wrong Perception
by erase night
Summary: Keigo merasa ada sesuatu yang 'amis' tentang hubungan IchiRuki. Dia juga pernah mergokin IchiRuki berduaan malam" di taman Karakura. Dan sekarang dia mergokin Ichigo lagi menatap ke arah Rukia yang sedang makan Choki-Choki dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.


**seCreT: I'm back from Hiatus!**

**Ichigo: Hoh? Kok bisa balik?**

**Rukia: Dia tuh baru selesai menjalani UASnya. *cuek***

**seCreT: Dan sebagai pemanasan sebelum mem-publish **_**Bleach Go to School**_**, seCreT akan mem-publish **_**Wrong Perception**_** dulu!**

**Rukia: Pasti temanya humor lagi… *tampang sendu***

**Ichigo: Pasti kita yang jadi korban lagi, Rukia…**

**seCreT: Yup! Dengan **_**special guest**_** Keigo! **_**On with the story**_**!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Indomaret, Choki-Choki and Mulan Jameela! Bagi kalian yang baru pertama kali membaca cerita seCreT, akan ada banyak disclaimer di cerita ini, jadi jangan bingung!_

~One Shot: Wrong Perception~

Ichigo dan Rukia baru saja berjalan keluar dari Ind*maret dekat sekolah mereka. Bagi kalian yang mempertanyakan apakah ada Ind*maret di Karakura, jawabannya ada banget! Indomaret sudah membuka cabang baru disana.

Rupanya Rukia baru saja membeli Choki-*hoki dari Ind*maret. Choki-*hoki rasanya enak lho! Author saja suka sama Choki-*hoki. Harganya cuma Rp 1.800,00 lagi! *mau bikin fic atau promosi Choki-*hoki?*

Rukia mengambil satu Choki-*hoki dari bungkus Choki-*hoki, merobeknya dan mulai mengisapnya. Ichigo yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya dapat menatapnya dengan miris sambil menelan ludah. Ichigo pun mulai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh (tak dapat dijelaskan secara detail berhubung masih rated: T). Lalu, mereka pun berjalan beriringan bersama ke arah klinik Kurosaki.

"Cieee, pasangan baru nih yee! Suit-suit!" Keigo datang menghampiri mereka lalu menepuk bahu Ichigo, yang langsung ditepis Ichigo dengan refleks. _Good move_ Ichigo! Rukia yang mendengar ucapan Keigo itu hanya menatap Keigo sambil mengerutkan allisnya.

"Maaf Keigo-san, aku dan Ichigo hanya sebatas teman biasa," ucapnya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. Ichigo langsung menatap tajam Rukia .Perilaku Rukia saat di depan teman-teman sekolahnya dan keluarga Ichigo dengan perilaku Rukia di depan Ichigo saja berbeda 180 derajat. Keigo hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar respons Rukia.

"Jangan pura-pura deh! Aku pernah lihat kalian berduaan! Di taman Karakura, hari Sabtu malam!"

Ekspresi Ichigo langsung kaku. "Kamu melihatnya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada cemas. Rukia juga langsung berhenti mengisap Choki-*hokinya dan hamper saja menjatuhkannya. Keigo mengangguk gembira, walaupun mukanya mulai terlihat merah sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Rukia pelan. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Keigo melihat kejadian itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya gak melihat sih, tapi mendengar…" ucap Keigo pelan, sambil berusaha mengingat kembali adegan yang tidak pantas untuk anak yang umurnya 17 tahun ke atas (?).

_Di taman Karakura, versi Keigo…_

_**Author's Warning: Mohon jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, sebab imajinasi kalian tidaklah nyata.**_

"_Ichigo! Jangan disini! Pindah ke tempat lain dulu!" seru Rukia. Keigo yang saat itu tengah melewati taman Karakura bingung mendengarnya._

"_Tapi Rukia…" kata Ichigo pelan, nadanya terdengar sangat khawatir._

"_Cepetan! Jangan banyak ngomong deh!" Rukia berteriak kesal, karena kesal melihat perilaku Ichigo yang gak jelas apa maunya itu._

_Keigo langsung berlari ke semak-semak terdekat dan berusaha mengintip apa yang Ichigo dan Rukia lakukan. Tetapi sayangnya, mereka telah pergi dari sana._

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya saling bertatap-tatapan, lalu berusaha menyembunyikan tawa mereka. Ichigo menatap Keigo dengan pandangan yang melembut *bukan tatapan nafsu seperti Yaoi*, lalu bertanya kembali.

"Menurutmu, kami sedang ngapain?" bisiknya di kuping Keigo, nadanya seperti menahan ketawa. Rukia memutar badannya, pura-pura tidak mau lihat apa yang dilakukan Ichigo. Padahal sebenarnya dia lagi ngakak habis-habisan tanpa suara. Keigo langsung _speechless_. Ia pun mundur satu langkah, berusaha menjauhi Ichigo.

"Rukia, haruskah kita jelaskan secara mendetail apa yang kita lakukan?" kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan pandangan penuh arti. Rukia yang akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan dirinya (dan tawanya), menatap ke arah Keigo dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Silahkan, aku tidak masalah!"

Keigo langsung mundur lagi dan berlari ke arah berlawanan, sambil meneriakkan kalimat, "Ichigo! Kau lelaki buaya darat! Buset! Aku tertipu lagi, uwouwo!" Tunggu, dia teriak atau dia lagi nyanyiin lagunya *ulan Jam**la?

Seperginya Keigo, Ichigo dan Rukia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil tertawa ngakak dan Rukia pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makan Choki-*hokinya.

Ichigo menatap ke arah Rukia terus dengan tatapan nafsu. Rukia yang dilihatin terus pun jengah dengan tingkah laku Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Apakah ada sesuatu di mukaku?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang mengatakan lu-liatin-gue-lagi-gue-sambit-lu! Ichigo pun tersadar dan menatap ke arah lain sambil menggumamkan 'Bukan apa-apa…'

Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Ichigo kembali menatap ke arah Rukia yang tengah asyik mengisap Choki-*hoki yang keduanya. Rukia pun kesal juga lama-kelamaan ditatap Ichigo dan melototi Ichigo. Ichigo pun memutuskan bahwa itulah saatnya yang tepat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Rukia…"

"Apa?" bentak Rukia yang kesal melihat tingkah laku Ichigo, sebab ia terlihat dapat melahap Rukia kapan saja.

"Ermmm…" Ichigo pun dilanda dilema, dia bingung harus memberi tahu Rukia atau tidak.

Rukai merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ichigo, ia pun memilih diam sampai Ichigo kembali berbicara.

"Rukia, bolehkah aku…"

Rukia pun syok mendengar kalimat klise itu. Choki-*hoki yang dipegangnya sampai mau jatuh. Untungnya, Ichigo keburu menangkapnya dan mengembalikannya kembali ke dalam genggaman Rukia.

Ichigo berdeham dan mengulang kembali kalimatnya, "Rukia… Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mau mengatakan hal ini. Bolehkah aku…"

Rukia langsung terbayang adegan cerita humantis yang pernah dibacanya. Oh ya, humantis itu adalah humor romantis. Author baru saja menciptakannya.

_Jangan-jangan Ichigo…_, pikir Rukia.

_Tapi, hubungan kita kan tidak seperti itu! Hubungan kita kan mutualisme! Saling menguntungkan satu sama lain!_, pikir Rukia lagi, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ya sudah, aku juga dapat mengerti perasaanmu," ucap Ichigo sedih saat ia melihat reaksi Rukia. Rukia cengo.

"Eh, enggak! Itu tadi aku lagi mikirin hal lain! Emangnya tadi kamu ngomong apa Ichigo?"

"Rukia…" ucap Ichigo lagi.

"Bolehkan aku…" ucap Ichigo dengan sangat pelan. Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh antisipasi. Ia tahu apa yang akan Ichigo katakan. Dan Rukia telah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Bolehkah aku… meminta Choki-*hokimu?" Rukia langsung mendelik dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Gak bakal aku bagi, Kurosaki Ichigo! Choki-*hoki adalah teman sehidup dan sematiku!"

_Sudah kuduga ia akan menolaknya_, pikir Ichigo dengan kesal. Buat apa dia buang-buang waktu mikirin bahwa Rukia akan berbaik hati untuk membagi belahan jiwanya itu?

Rupanya Rukia masih percaya mitos bahwa memakan Choki-*hoki dapat membuatnya tambah tinggi. Komposisi choki-*hoki kan juga terdiri dari susu.

Pesan moral: Choki-*hoki, lembut dan menggoda setiap insan manusia yang melihatnya. Dan Choki-*hoki tidak dapat membuatmu tambah tinggi, Author sudah pernah mencobanya.

**seCreT: Langsung ngetik cerita setelah hiatus sebulan gara-gara UAS! Ini baru pemanasan. Mwahahaha! *ketawa sekencang-kencangnya***

**Ichigo: Karakter gw tambah konyol.**

**Rukia: Lu belom liat karakter gw ajah! *menendang Author dengan kesal***

**Readers: *kecewa* Trus, si IchiRuki lagi ngapain malem-malem di taman Karakura?**

**seCreT: Oh yang itu? Nih, karena seCreT murah senyum, seCreT kasih **_**flashback**_**nya~!**

_Parental Guidance_, beberapa isi konten di bawah ini mungkin tidak cocok bagi anak yang belum bisa membaca abjad. Dianjurkan kepada semua pembaca untuk memakan Choki-*hoki sambil membaca adegan di bawah ini.

_Di taman Karakura, versi Ichigo dan Rukia_

"_Ichigo! Jangan disini! Pindah ke tempat lain dulu!" seru Rukia, sambil berusaha menebas Hollow yang sedang meraung-raung gak jelas itu._

"_Tapi Rukia…" kata Ichigo pelan, nadanya terdengar sangat khawatir. Rukia menatap ke arah yang ditatap Ichigo. Rupanya Hollow itu memiliki kekuatan untuk membelah diri. Sekarang jumlahnya ada 5, walaupun ukurannya mini-mini seperti Corn*tto Mini. *lho?*_

"_Cepetan! Jangan banyak ngomong deh!" Rukia berteriak kesal, karena kesal melihat perilaku Ichigo yang gak jelas apa maunya itu. Apalagi daritadi Ichigo cuma cengo ngeliatin Rukia yang berusaha menebas Hollow-hollow kecil yang lari kesana kemari. Lalu ia pun tersadar dan ikut Rukia mengejar Hollow Corn*tto Mini itu._

**seCreT akan segera mem-publish Bleach Go to School! Jangan lupa baca yang itu juga!**

_**Review will be appreciated~!**_** Seperti biasa, seCreT akan membalas **_**review**_** melalui PM!**

**Dan silahkan anda mulai menuju ke Ind*maret terdekat untuk menikmati Choki-*hoki, hoho :D**


End file.
